Charllote Meyers
'Charllote Meyers '''is the main antagonist in the ''Short Date A Live Light Novels Stories, Mana Mission. ''She is an archnemesis of Mana Takamiya and is also the leader of the Yard Assault squad that stormed a bank and made hundreds of people as hostage in England. She is a former Wizard from Special Sorcery Service and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Psychological Description Until the end of the Light Novel, she proved to be very arrogant and with a sense of superior personality. She addresses many of her soldiers as pawns in her grand scheme and she is willing to use any method necessary to achieve her goals, even if it is declaring a war against the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and make hundreds of people as hostage. She usually underestimates the strength of her opponents and always uses her position as one of the most powerful Wizards on SSS to frighten her enemies. Physical Description She was mentioned as a white-skinned woman with oranges and short hair. History Charllote was a former Wizard of SSS. After she abused of her Realizer for criminal acts, she was banned from SSS. After she had been expelled from the SSS, she joined the Yard organization, and from there, she was responsible for several robberies and assaults in the city. ''Mana Mission She started with a bank robbery in England, at the same time so assault, Mana Takamiya was in the bank to withdraw money bank account in her D.E.M allowing rights of an adult. Isaac Ray Peram Westcott received a emergency call of the state police to help in the rescue, for this he called Jessica Bailey and Ellen Mira Mathers in his office to see the terms of the rescue, however, he learned that Mana was on the bench, so he left the next issue. During the assault, Mana easily defeated all members of the Yard who were involved in the assault, including Daisy and Izabell. After Daisy and Izabel have been defeated, Charllote and Mana put up a fight in the underground vault. Charllote incredibly was in the lead and giving many attacks in Mana, in a moment she underestimates Mana and the D.E.M Industries as weak, however, when Charllote would attack Mana again, Mana blocked the Charllote's attack and created a huge spot light on the place. A short time later, a huge explosion occurred inside the bank, and all the people who were in front of the bank desperately rushed to scoop the money went flying everywhere after the explosion. It is not known what happened Charllote after that, it is assumed that she died in the explosion, she may have survived the explosion and escaped, or she may have been captured by the police after the explosion. Trivia *She is the first criminal Wizard to appear on the franchise. *Charllote is the second character to have orange hair. *Charllote is the fourth character to appear as an SSS member. *She is also the first character to appear as an Yard member. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Female Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Warlords Category:Magic Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Anarchist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Outcast Category:Cowards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Flashback Villains Category:Elementals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Tyrants